Until the End
by PennyName
Summary: Just a little something a wrote for a friend. Very steamy. :3


--

Do NOT read this until you have finished Breaking Dawn. I don't want to ruin everything. :D

So, this is a rather steamy fan fiction which I wrote for my friend. I decided to post it, to see what you guys thing.

This is my first fan fiction ever. If all reviews go well, and people want more, I'll write more chapters.

Enjoy and review please!

--

I do not own the Twilight books, but I love Stephenie Meyer. :3

--

Bella sighed, content. She still lay under Edward; their love making had lasted well into the night, as usual. When you had all the time in the world, no need to sleep, and you had the most loving husband ever, what was there that could fill their nights so well? Edward huffed, gently lying next to Bella. He pulled her closer to him, breathing in her vampire scent. It held most of her human scent, she was still floral, but the smell only intensified with her becoming part of his family. He thought silently, remember Renesmee sleeping in the next room. He smiled warmly, burying his head in her hair and sighing. With Renesmee here, he had his own family. Truly and utterly.

"Bella, love," Edward spoke into her hair. "Mmm..?" Bella murmured her head lay against his chest, tracing her hand down to his hip and back up. "I'll have to take you prisoner if you don't stop that." He smirked when he felt her stiffen a bit and then continue. He purred from the back of his throat, "I _warned_ you." With that, he had spun himself on top of her again, taking her wrists in his hand and pulling them up above her head, silently telling her to keep them there. He let his hands travel down her slim sides. "Ahhhh.." Bella sighed again, above her hands were twitching slightly with the anticipation.

Edward moved his hands to her breasts, molding them in his hands, watching them distend to his touch. He smirked again when he herd Bella's breath hitch in her throat, as she let out a moan. He was panting slightly, thinking about being inside of her. He wanted to bring her pleasure as many times as he could after he caused her so much pain when she had been human. "Bella," Edward moaned, her right hand had slipped down between his thighs, gently tracing up them to reach her goal. Grabbing his member firmly, she gently pulled up and down, until his hand was on hers and pushing it back above her head. He stole her lips in a deep, open mouth kiss. His tongue grating against hers roughly but gently. Bella moaned against his mouth, putting her free hand against the back of his head and pushing him in farther into her mouth. He pulled away, panting.

"Enough." He growled. Bella laughed slightly, spreading her thighs open. Edward settled himself, his knees pressed against the mattress, his hand between the sides of his wife's head. "Hurry Edward.." Bella breathed, wrapping her thighs around his waist, brining her a bit farther down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and watching as the venom in them spun furiously with his lust. Edward smiled slightly, brushing himself against her entrance, smirking when she breathed out a moan. "I thought I said hurry--" She was cut off when he drove himself into her, deeply seating himself inside her. "I heard what you said." He huskily growled, pumping in and out of her, listening to her breathing and her soft moans.

"Mm..dear..dear hus..husband.." Bella stammered. She looked up at the ceiling of their cottage, feeling him moving inside of her. She saw the ceiling move with each of his thrusts, and moaned a bit louder and higher than before, she buried her head into his neck. Edward picked up the pace of his thrusts, driving home inside of her. "Bella..my lovely..wife." He gasped back. He was gripping their headboard by now, his nails digging into its mahogany surface and turning it into saw dust. Bella's smell was changing, he could she was close to her climax. He was so close to his own, holding back so Bella would always finish first. It was always her before him. His vampire control was helping him, but not by much. His instincts always took over at this point, and it was so hard not to release into right now.

"Edward!" Bella moaned, gripping his shoulders, trying not to sink her teeth into his marble skin. Her climax was close upon her. She knew he always let her go first, but she didn't mind in the least. "Ahh! Uhnnnn! Al—Almost..There..Edward!" Bella's muscles tightened and she felt the pleasant warmth spread from her body to her core, where she and Edward were joined. "Ahhh. Right there." Edward pumped faster, feeling her stiffen underneath him. "Aghhh, Bella." He ground out, trying very hard to keep control of him self. "There!" Bella screamed softly, trying not to wake Renesmee. Her climax ripped its way down her, leaving her breathless for a few moments, pleasurably coating Edwards length with its honey. Once she said that word, all hell broke loose inside his body. His climax tore and clawed its way up his length until he released his own honey inside her body.

"Agh.." Both were panting, laying there, trying to calm down. "Mmm. Bella, love. You are amazing." Edward whispered as the last waves of pleasure surged through his body. He softly nuzzled her neck, licking it once before he pulled out of her and laid next to her once more. "Thank you Edward," Bella sighed, resting her head against his shoulder and laying her hand over his heart. "It'll be dawn soon. We should get dressed and ready to feed Renesmee." Edward announced, pulling her chin up with a finger to give her a kiss.

"Hmph." Bella pouted, but returned his kiss. Sitting up, she quickly danced to the closet Alice had given her for her birthday. She quickly dressed in a pair of faded jeans, and a light pink sweater. Edward wore his usual khaki pants and white button down shirt.

Another perfect end to another perfect night.


End file.
